Undying Love
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: Summery: Naraku was defeated the jewel completed… and yet her life still not fulfilled. Who are these cheetah demons calling Kagome there master and why does Kagome feel different?


Undying Love

Summery: Naraku was defeated the jewel completed… and yet her life still not fulfilled. Who are these cheetah demons calling Kagome there master and why does Kagome feel different?"

Prolog

"Huff, huff." Kagome panted she had been running for hours on end trying to get to the well before Inuyasha destroyed it. Ignoring the pain in her legs she ran on. 'He made a deal with that clay bitch!' Kagome thought her anger driving her to go on. 'He made a deal to kill me!' without Kagome noticing it her speed increased. And before she knew it she was at the tree of ages. Dropping down to her knees she wept at its roots.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_(Moan) Inuyasha!" Kagome heard a voice whisper "Inuyasha do you love me or my reincarnation?"_

"_Why do you ask?" a masculine voice replied. Kagome had a short intake of breath._

"_Inuyasha if you truly love me like you say you do than you will kill my reincarnation to get my soul back."_

"_I can't—of course Kikyo your wish is my command." What Kagome didn't see was that right before Inuyasha was about to say no Kikyo put a spell on him._

"_Good. Now Inu-baby go destroy that well so the little miko can't run home to mommy."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her back and she felt a pulse through her spine. More pulses came and Kagome fell to the forest floor whimpering in pain. This continued for about 10 minutes. When the pain finally stopped and Kagome stood up the first thing she noticed was that she had grown a few inches taller. Of the few wisps of hair that fell in her face were…blond! Blond with blood red, navy blue and dark purple highlights. Kagome looked at her hand and saw light blue claws and long elegant fingers. Her body had grown shapelier too: she had bigger breasts and perfectly toned legs and arms. She was also slightly muscular. Kagome looked behind her to see a tail with spots on it ejecting out of her but where her tailbone is (obviously now a tail.). Lying next to her was a staff with a blade at its tip and red hairs coming from where the wood and metal connect. Kagome now had gold hoop bracelets, anklets and earrings on. Looking at the cloths she was warring she noticed her school uniform had turned into a maroon belly shirt holster top that showed off her flat toned stomach and black thigh high skirt with small slits on the sides.

'It's nice to see you're ok master.' Kagome spun around brandishing her spear as the voice spoke in her head. 'We don't wish to harm you!' she saw two cheetahs walking towards her. One had a spot shaped like a heart on his forehead the other had a shape like a star.

"Who are you and what do you want!" the cheetahs looked at each other and back to her.

'You are our master we have come to serve you. Your father was our master before you so please don't be alarmed.' They replied.

"Prove that you are my servants!" Kagome said not realizing the harshness in her tone.

'the only memory you have of him is the last time he called you Kagy-kun… you can't even remember his face that well can you?' The one with the star said. Kagome walked over to it and began to scratch behind its ears.

"I don't know you but I have a feeling that I can trust you… come on I think I'll go to the river and see what other changes I went through. By the way what are your names?" Kagome asked as she walked off.

'I am Seres and this is Ceala.' The one with the heart said, 'we are the last of your clan so we have come to find you.' By then they had reached the stream and were filling Kagome in on all that was happening while she checked out her other new features. Her pale pink lips had turned a ruby red color. Her eyes had turned from their normal chocolate brown to such a pure light blue it was almost white. She had a black star in the middle of her forehead with a crimson red heart in it. There was also a black choker around her neck with the same symbol as on her forehead. She also noticed she had a black armband on her upper left forearm that wasn't there before and a matching leg band on her upper right thigh about 3 inches below her skirt. 'There is another thing… the family you have in the future isn't your true family. You were born here in the past your mother was the queen of all cheetah tribes… of course she had people run the tribes but she was the ultimate ruler. Your father was the one to come from the future your mother, Kuchina, found him half dead on the forest floor and nursed him in a near by cave. Once he awoke it was love at first site. Kuchina said that he wasn't human though he had the appearance of one. Even he himself said he was a sayan… a very well known and powerful race.'

"I have one question that you didn't answer." Kagome said when they were finished explaining what had been happening, "What was my fathers name?"

'Bardock.' Was all they said.


End file.
